


【翻译】The Great Christmas Depression

by pansies0814



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansies0814/pseuds/pansies0814
Summary: 突然被戚麦萌到了
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/James Maddison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】The Great Christmas Depression

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Christmas Depression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003951) by [paint_it_gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_it_gray/pseuds/paint_it_gray). 



离开训练场的时候，James一边听着Dallon Weekes《甜腻的假期》，一边轻声的哼唱着。他的大部分队友都已经离开了，连Ben的车也都不见了。他差不多是最后一个离开的，没什么好惊讶的。

毕竟是圣诞节啊。

队里的其他队员都渴望回家，和他们所爱的人共度片刻的休息时间，他没法责怪他们。他想象着如果他有什么东西可以期待，或者家里有谁等他归来，情况也不会有什么不同。然而他没有。没什么好庆祝的。他的房子连圣诞装饰都没有。他其实不怎么在意，但胃里还是泛起一种奇怪的感觉。

过圣诞的心情在去年的这个时候就丧失掉了。

自己过一个安静的圣诞节更好。

在上车之前，他祝一位穿过停车场的工作人员圣诞快乐，脸上笑开了花。

就在他离开停车场时，他打开了两小时前斯通斯给他的语音信箱留言。

“嘿，麦子。你可能还在训练，但我还是想给你打个电话。”《开车回家过圣诞节》的背景音乐隐隐传来，James笑了。

“我正在去利物浦的路上，和我家那谁呆上几个小时，然后晚上八点回曼切斯特训练。晚上八点！你能相信吗？我们星期四根本没有比赛！”John气急败坏地喘了一口气，James默默提醒自己，不要告诉他自己明天不用训练。

“先不说Pep的疯狂了——毕竟我们只是在和狼队比赛，这是一场‘容易的胜利’——我只想说圣诞快乐。很俗气，我知道，但是真的很悲哀，不，悲惨才是我想说的，你不得不一个人过圣诞节。如果你家人联系你，请代我转告他们——滚远一点。”

James不知道John是冒犯了他还是冒犯了他的亲戚，或者两者都冒犯了。

“总而言之，圣诞快乐，别为去年发生的事情而沮丧，听到了吗? ” 他的语气又多了一层严肃。“如果你太寂寞了，随时可以给我打电话。”

他笑了。John贴心起来真是可爱，James很高兴认识了他。当然，他不会给他打电话。没有必要打扰他和他男朋友独处的时间。一部伤感的圣诞电影，他的狗Diego，经典的的情绪摇滚圣诞节歌曲播放列表——由约翰提供——已经可以让他忘记圣诞节。

“我还是觉得你应该叫Chilly陪你一起过圣诞节，但是，我知道，他应该和家人一起过圣诞节，而不是和你一起，诸如这般。你知道如果你开口，他会毫不犹豫地答应的。那个男孩对你太上心了。”

来了。这就是奇尔韦尔困境。

自从上次国际比赛日以来，John就确信Ben喜欢James。 可James不确定。

即使Ben喜欢他，他也不确定他是否希望Ben喜欢他。

当然，他们关系很好，而且经常玩在一起。 他们之间似乎很有默契，James真的很喜欢Ben——

只是可能不是那种喜欢，他不想毁掉他们之间美好的友谊。

“我要到了，先挂了。回见。不要自怨自艾。”

John没说再见就结束了语音留言，但他已经习惯了。

John说的每一句都是对的，James讨厌这一点。

他叹了口气，重新打开了播放列表，让自己的注意力从Chilly和他的家人身上移开。

尽管这既沮丧又可悲，他还是在开车回家时听了一路的《圣诞节独自一人》和Yellowcard演唱的《圣诞灯光》。

呆在家里比他想象的要放松。

他路过了大约400栋有着糟糕圣诞装饰的房子。让他想起了位于考文垂父母的房子，母亲喜欢的装饰和这些很像。想到这，他的心情在酸涩和忧郁之间摇摆。

但是在家里，没有闪个不停或唱个不停的装饰品，他很平静。他继续听歌，歌声里传来不同程度的抑郁或愤怒。到目前为止，他最喜欢的肯定是blink-182的《我不会回家过圣诞》。非常合适。

Diego蜷缩在他身边。在沙发上坐了一个小时后，他需要动起来，做点什么。他跳起来，把音量调高，然后开始收拾客厅。

“不要回家过圣诞节，你是我最不想在树下看到的东西，”他一边收拾毯子一边唱道。当他看到Diego坐在沙发上，竖起耳朵，头歪向一边，他几乎要笑出声来。“圣诞快乐，我不在乎。”

最开始，他只是用脚在地板上敲击着节奏，哼着几段旋律。在他回过神之前，他已经开始在客厅里又蹦又跳，唱所有他熟悉的歌曲，把遥控器握在手中当麦克风。Diego兴奋地在他脚边蹦来蹦去。

然后他突然撞上了一个东西。一个人。一个当他往后跌倒的时候抓住他的手臂扶住他的人。

慢慢地，他抬起头，只看见Ben朝他咧嘴笑。

他尽量不去理会脸上泛起的红晕。一年365天，Ben非得挑今天来记起他有一把备用钥匙。

他清了清嗓子，放下了遥控器。 “嗯... ... 你在我家里干什么? ”

“买了一张James Maddison演唱《圣诞节超沮丧》的门票，可不能错过。”他说。

James翻了个白眼：“不幸的是，这是封闭式排练。”

Ben嘴咧的更开了，“别停下啊。”

James轻轻地摇了摇头，挣脱了Ben的手。他的皮肤上残留着一丝奇怪的刺痛。他差点伸出手去抚平这种刺痛，但最后一秒钟控制住了自己。

“说真的，你不是应该在去米尔顿凯恩斯或别的什么地方的路上吗? ”

“我想是吧，”Ben说着抓了抓自己的后脑勺。“但我听说你要一个人过圣诞节，我可受不了。所以我来了。”

“你知道这很愚蠢，对吧? ”

“为什么? ”

“也许是因为你每天在训练中都能看到我，而不是你的家人? ”

Ben蹲下身来摸摸在他腿边转来转去的Diego。“我只是不想让你一个人过圣诞节。这是犯罪吗？”

他抬起头看他，微笑着。

James能感觉到自己的心防逐渐崩塌，他转移了视线。“不是吗? ”

“为什么这听起来像个问题？”Ben笑着说。

“我不知道? ” 他举起双手，转过身来。 “让我静静地克服我的惊讶和尴尬吧。”

“我觉得你在客厅里跳来跳去非常可爱。”

James一屁股坐在沙发上，发出了一声呻吟：“那应该是非公开的！”

他可以听到Ben轻声的自言自语，但他没有回答。

他直直的盯着天花板。

他屏住呼吸很长一段时间，然后吐气。

他一点也想不通。为什么Ben宁愿和他一起过圣诞节也不愿和他的家人一起过呢？当然，他不想假设任何事情。Ben也不知道他为什么不回家过圣诞节。有些事情，他们从不谈论。

突然，James想知道他是否遗漏了一些他本该注意到的要紧事。

“你连圣诞树都没有？ ”

James抬起头，看了Ben，然后又看了看原本可以放一棵树的空地。 他认为圣诞树在他的后院放着更好，仍然没拆封，眼不见心不烦。他甚至不记得当初为什么要买它。

“理论上，我有一颗，”他说，“但今年我没有过圣诞的心情。”

“哦，相信我，我已经注意到了。”Ben深吸一口气。“当你对其他小伙子说圣诞快乐时，你的眼睛里流露出悲伤的神情。”

“我的眼睛里没有悲伤的神情！”他抱怨。“什么样的...”

“嘘。”

Ben站了起来，走向沙发。James能听到他在地板上轻微的脚步声。他只有在觉得有什么不对劲的时候才会这么做。James不确定他是否是对的。

“腾点地方出来，好吗? ”

James抬起身，空出一片沙发让Ben坐下，然后把头放在Ben大腿上。他们之前已经做过无数次了，但这次感觉不一样。 这并不是因为Ben用手指帮他梳理头发，不是因为他没抱怨被弄乱了头发，不是因为他的眼睛无意识的闭上了，也不是因为背景音乐。有点什么不对劲。

“介意告诉我是什么毁了你的圣诞节吗? ”

音响里传来Mayday Parade的《我和你在一起》。他很确定Ben把音量调低了。

“去年圣诞节，我向家人出柜了。我的父母对此基本上没什么意见，但是其他的亲戚… ... 并不愉快，我也不想因为呆在那里而毁了每个人的圣诞节，你知道吗？ 这样他们就可以假装我是正常人，或者别的什么。”

James的问题在于，他说话之前不过脑子。尤其是听众只有Ben一人的时候。

Ben的手指突然停住了，他的心沉了下去。

Ben不应该这样发现的。他们一直是好朋友，而James保守这个秘密的时间更长。在他脑内剧场曾无数次的上演，他会怎么告诉Ben，Ben会怎么反应，所有的一切他都想过。

现在他毁了这一切，因为他没能在开口之前使用那该死的大脑。

他颤抖着吸了一口气。

这种焦虑就像是往他胃部打了一拳，他的肌肉紧张起来。

“等等，你是... ? ”

“双，”他说，现在否认也没用了。

沉默了片刻之后，Ben又开始用手指梳理头发，说道: “哦。好吧。”

James咬着嘴唇。 他还是不敢睁开眼睛。“这是什么意思？ ”

Ben长长地叹了口气。 “好吧，如果你认为我会恨你什么的，那你就是个白痴。我只是很惊讶你什么都没说。”

但是他没有答案。从来没有过，将来也不会有。最简单的说法是他很害怕——但这也不是事实。至少不是全部。

“我爱你，麦子。不管发生什么，你知道的，对吧？ ”

他点点头。

我也爱你，他想，但是此刻他说不出话来，太多的感情突然涌上心头。他坐了起来，把自己投入Ben张开的手臂中，把脸埋在他的脖颈处。这是一个蹩脚的尝试，将他不能说出的情感用某种方式传达给Ben。

“谢谢你，”他小声说。

当他终于敢睁开眼的时候，Ben对他微笑，他也对Ben微笑。

“不如你去准备晚餐吃什么，我来装饰圣诞树? ” Ben问他。

James眨了眨眼，吃了一惊。 “我——你不—— ? ”

“我可以以后再问问题，不是吗? ”

他缓缓的地点了点头，“是的。”

“那好吧，成交? ”

他笑着说: “成交。”

“太好了。”Ben咧嘴一笑，在他身侧戳了戳。“现在从我身上下去，你这该死的考拉。”

Ben在装饰圣诞树的时候，他在厨房里忙碌着。能有一点自己的宁静真是太好了。 这给了他一个机会来整理他的想法和感受，与此同时他的播放列表已经切换到Neck Deep的《十二月》。

他无法告诉Ben，他的反应对他有多重要。

当他回想起去年的事情时，心就像掉进了冬天的河里。他记得一家人聚集在圣诞树周围，打开并交换礼物。 他不记得是谁说的，关于未来的女朋友或妻子，或者其他什么，他愚蠢地补充说，也可能是男朋友。 记忆中接下来的沉默依旧伤人，即使是一整年之后。

他摇了摇头不再乱想，把注意力转回到锅里的蔬菜上。 他开始哼唱《感谢上帝这是圣诞节》的第一句歌词。

“Madders！ 来看看这棵树！”

听到Ben激动的喊叫，他几乎退缩了。

“心脏病都要被你吓出来了。”他走进客厅时低声咕哝着。

Ben站在树旁，像一个骄傲的母亲，咧着嘴笑着。

James的目光在他身上停留了一会儿，然后他把注意力转向了那棵树。树上挂着灯串，还有一些蓝色银色的装饰品。他想知道这是否是对他们俱乐部的微妙致敬，但他没有问。树的最上面有一颗小星星。

当他细细打量过后，他不得不承认它看起来确实很漂亮。

“干得不错，”他开玩笑说，“看起来不太吓人嘛。”

“当然比你弄的好，”Ben反驳道。

“注意谁在给你做饭。”他转过身，咯咯地笑了起来。“但我喜欢。”

他知道他说出来的声音刚好让Ben听到。

当他回到厨房煮咖喱时，他听到Ben在给他的母亲打电话。他没太注意他们谈话的内容——这不关他的事——但是背景音出奇地令人放松，非常有烟火气。他把这个想法推开，并试图忽略它，但它一直盘旋在他的脑海。

“James！过来打个招呼！ ”

他深吸了一口气，转身回到客厅。他蹲在沙发后面，把胳膊和下巴放在沙发靠背上。

讽刺的是，歌单刚好播放到了《电话旁的圣诞节》。

“嗨！” 他冲着镜头挥手，对着屏幕上Ben的妈妈微笑。“很抱歉没能让他陪你，但我没有发言权。”

Ben的妈妈摇着头微笑着。“哦，没关系，亲爱的。我很高兴你们两个在一起过你的圣诞节。”

他觉得“你的圣诞节”这个说法有点奇怪。但当他看着Ben时，他看到Ben对着镜头微笑，仿佛一切如常。 也许只是他的想象在捉弄他。当他回头看Ben的妈妈时，她的目光在他们两人之间游走，嘴角挂着温柔的微笑。

“我承认我很高兴他能来，但我还是有点内疚。”他羞怯地笑了笑，摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

“哦别这样！他新年会回家的。”

“哦，我会吗？”Ben插嘴笑着说，“很高兴知道。”

James哼了一声。他想起了他的奶奶。在制定计划方面，她俩真是一模一样。

“当然，”他母亲说，“我们几个月前就说好了。”

Ben咯咯地笑着，但他没有继续和她争论。

“好吧，祝你圣诞快乐，奇尔韦尔太太，代我向您家人问好。我很抱歉，但我必须确保我的咖喱不会烧焦。”

“我们要吃咖喱？”Ben问，他的眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒，但James没理睬他。

“也祝你圣诞快乐，James。祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

当他离开，快要回到火炉旁时，他隐约听到她对Ben说:“下次带他一起来，好吗? ”

Ben——他能感觉到Ben的目光望着他——非常温柔的回答: “也许我会的。”

他不知道要作何理解。

晚餐平淡无奇。他把两碗咖喱饭放在桌子上。在他正式就座之前，Ben对着“圣诞咖喱”一阵猛拍，准备稍后发布到 Instagram 上。

之后，他就不怎么说话了，忙着往嘴里塞尽可能多的咖喱。音响传来《圣诞老人偷走了我的女朋友》和《别朝我开枪圣诞老人》。

“就好像你知道我要来一样，”他说，愉悦地咀嚼着他的食物，“顺便说一句，这咖喱真是太好吃了。

James淡淡地笑了。

也许他暗自希望。

然后，他们一起坐在沙发前的地板上。Ben开了一瓶香槟，给他们俩都倒了一小杯，然后把手指放到嘴唇上。

到目前为止，Spotify已经播完了他的播放列表两次。Ben对《制作圣诞节》和《这个圣诞节(我要把它个精光)》不太感冒。现在，它正在播放《愚人节》，这首歌和Ben还挺有共鸣。

“Madders？”

“嗯? ”

“你什么时候知道自己是双性恋的? ”

他稍微坐直了一点，耸了耸肩。“几年前。也许是在我十七八岁的时候？当时迷上了我的一个朋友。”

“哇。”Ben凝视着远方，喝了一口香槟。

James盯着他，等待着。毫无疑问，他已经准备好回答问题了。他整个晚上都在担心这个问题，但现在轮到Ben提问了。他发现答案对他来说很容易。 这并不是说他不能对他撒谎，但是Ben的一些特质使得别人很容易对他吐露心声。

“这就是你如此支持彩虹鞋带运动的原因吗? ”

“部分原因，”他回答道，“但是我会支持任何其他针对足球中的不宽容和仇恨的活动。在这个世界上没有立足之地。”

Ben点头表示同意。他看起来有点紧张，每句话都很短，思绪飘向了远方。但是如果有什么不对劲的地方，他会说出来的，他告诉自己。也许只是Ben想问的某个问题让他焦虑。

“ James，还有一个问题，”Ben说着转向他，眼睛寻找着他的眼睛。 “如果你不想回答，可以不回答。”

“好吧。”

Ben又犹豫了片刻，低头看着自己的脚。“去年你家里发生了什么事? ”

如果他假装没有等那个问题，那他就是在撒谎。

尽管如此，他还是痛饮了一大口，深吸了一口气，然后才准备开始讲述这个故事。

“我不知道是什么引发了那次谈话，说实话，我只记得我们都坐在客厅里，交换礼物，享受我们在一起的时光。 当然，我的父母、爷爷、叔叔阿姨、堂兄弟姐妹等都在那里。我们大概有10到15个人，非常棒。 我喜欢回家过圣诞节。“

“后来有人说起我将来某天会带一个女朋友或妻子回家，我补充说那也可能是一个男朋友，认为在21世纪人们会接受这个事实。 我在说话之前没过脑子，所以... ... ”

Ben呼出一口气，神情放松，可能想起了他之前对他说的话。

“我说完后，房间里突然一下子安静了下来。每个人都看着我，好像我有什么地方不对劲，我不知道该怎么办。所以我离开了。”

他低下头，让那些画面过去，他的舌尖泛起苦涩的味道，仅此而已。 他想了很多次，心碎了很多次——总有一天，他会熬过去的。 也许今天就是那一天。

“那天深夜我在城里到处晃荡，不知道该去哪里，也不知道该做什么。但是我爷爷来接我，把我带回了莱斯特。 这正是我所需要的。 保持距离，清醒一下头脑。 说实话，那天晚上我哭了很多次。”

他能感觉到Ben在盯着他看; 他能想象出他眼中悲伤和同情的表情，他不能让自己的目光离开地面。 他把袜子上的一根线头扯了出来，直到它因为压力断掉了。

“几天后，我的父母来到这里道歉。 他们过了一段时间才意识到自己的错误，告诉我他们爱我，不管我是喜欢男孩还是女孩，或者两者都喜欢。 他们告诉我，我永远是他们的儿子，他们永远为我感到骄傲。 我已经原谅了他们，但是很难忘记。 直到今天，我还没有和去年圣诞节在场的大多数家庭成员说过话。”

Ben给了他片刻，让他平复呼吸。 他很感激 ，闭上眼睛，做了几次深呼吸。

“James。” Ben的声音听起来沙哑，有点哽咽。 “我很遗憾发生了这样的事。我不该问的。”

Ben一只胳膊搂住他肩膀，把他拉近。他差点跌倒，把头枕在了Ben的肩膀上，眼睛盯着前方漆黑的电视屏幕。

“没关系。”他摇了摇头。“我很高兴我终于告诉了别人。不知怎么的，感觉好多了。”

这不是全部的事实。“不知怎么的”并没有给他胸腔内的情绪风暴起一个名字。部分是精疲力尽，部分是恐惧，还有部分是放松和满足。它没有一个名字，就起名叫混乱吧，但这也没关系。

“我仍然希望你能早点告诉我，但你没有告诉我也没关系。那是你的决定。” Ben把头靠在James身上，拇指在他肩膀上来回地揉搓。

James觉得他应该哭出来。但是靠在Ben的肩膀上，享受着他们周围的宁静，他感到平静和... ... 好吧，多累也值了。一丝忧郁，就像背景中柔和的钢琴，渐渐荡漾着远去。

“谢谢你，Ben’，”他迟疑地说，但他的感谢不止针对是这一件事。

他的意思是谢谢你的接受和理解。

谢谢你成为我的朋友，一直陪在我身边。

谢谢你和我一起过圣诞。

事实上，他的播放列表在切换到《请不要跳(这是圣诞节)》那一刻既破坏了情气氛，同时又没有破坏气氛。他决定跳过它。

“似乎上天就是要让我的圣诞节过的很沮丧。”

Ben哼了一声，“我很让你沮丧？ ”

“有一点，”James回嘴，得意地笑了笑。

“哇，我也爱你，”Ben用平淡的语气回答。

James开始咯咯的笑起来，随便演变成一阵大笑。他向后靠在沙发上，他的身体因笑声而颤抖，他的胃开始疼痛。他甚至不知道也不在乎是什么让这一刻如此滑稽，他只是享受快乐的感觉。

“有什么好笑的? ”

他耸耸肩，停下来憋出一句“不知道”之后又狂笑了起来，混合着轻轻的笑，喘不上气的笑，还有肺腑大笑。

“ J，我得告诉你一些事情。”

听到Ben严肃的语调，他很快清醒过来。他把头从沙发上抬起来，看着Ben，而他的嘴角仍然因为压抑的快乐而抽动着。

“什么? ”他问道，半是喘气，半是偷笑。

Ben的目光从他的眼睛闪烁到他的胸膛，他的嘴唇，他的眼睛。 他张开嘴，话已经在他的舌尖上了，然后他又闭上了嘴，只发出一声哽咽。他又短暂地望了望James的眼睛，然后垂下眼帘，深深地吸了一口气。

“上帝，我希望我没有弄错，”他呼气道。

在他意识到发生了什么之前，Ben俯下身亲吻了他。

James僵住了。

直到他意识到他的吻更像是在问另一个问题，声音柔和而安静，眼眸在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。 他的嘴唇只是在问一些James想都不敢想的事情。 只是这一次，他找到了一个合适的答案。

他闭上了双眼，Ben的手指沿着他的脸颊轻抚，他不禁轻轻地叹了口气。小心翼翼，就像他是玻璃做的，就像他是珍宝一样。他沉浸在那个如此温柔、甜蜜、无暇的亲吻中，无论他爱过或喜欢过多少人，他发誓从来没有人吻过他。

当Ben向后退去，James闭上了眼睛。他认为就算他想要睁开的话也做不到。他感觉Ben的拇指轻轻的碰触到他的下唇，这让他脊背传来一阵颤栗。 Ben把他们的额头靠在一起，James允许自己再呼吸一分钟左右。

感觉就像几个小时过去了，周遭却没有任何变化。

他们仍然静静地坐着。

随后，James的眼睛忽闪忽闪的睁开，一次，两次，然后他向后靠去，这样他就可以直视Ben的眼睛了。

“哇，我——”他清了清嗓子，但是找不到词语来回应他的吻。

相反，他找到了Ben的手，把他们的手指缠在一起。既不像手牵手，也不像别的什么东西。 在他寻找言语来表达他的感受时，他身体前倾，从Ben身上偷走了另一个吻。

第二个吻就像回到家里。他不敢相信自己从来没有意识到Ben是如何解决了他胸中的迷惑，却又让他的胃里翻江倒海的。 在经历了这么多次的旅行，分享同一个旅馆，在近一年半的时间里，每天都能见到Ben，让他开始有了家的感觉。

他的嘴唇尝起来仍然有香槟和咖喱的味道，但他并不真的介意。

这一次，当他抽身离开的时候，他用了更少的时间平复呼吸，把自己的思路理顺。然后他问: “那么你保守这个秘密多久了? ”

Ben屏息大笑，再次伸出手。“也许从七月份开始? ”

“哦，也许从七月份开始？ 你知道，我希望你能早点告诉我，但是你没有告诉我也没关系，”他说，戏虐地模仿着Ben早些时候的语气。

“闭嘴。”Ben笑着，捋了捋他的头发。

他早就不再抱怨那件事了，当Ben看不见的时候，他只是躲避和微笑。

“那么，这样可以吗? ” Ben问道，他的音量仅仅比耳语高出一点点。

James看了他一会儿，看到圣诞树的灯光映在他的眼睛里，嘴角挂着不确定的微笑。

“这个？”他靠在他身上，在他的肩膀上迅速地吻了一下。“可以的。”

最后他们蜷缩在沙发上，腿缠在一起，James的头靠在Ben的胸口上。电视正在播放一部德国历史剧的重播，但是没有声音。他们正在听他播放列表中的最后一首歌，Sam Smith的《祝自己圣诞快乐》。 他一边低声唱着歌，一边用手指拨弄着自己的头发，James觉得他从来没有像今天这样度过一个如此快乐的圣诞夜。

“嘿，James，看。” Ben指着时间慢慢地过了午夜的钟。

“圣诞快乐，”他低声说，并在他头顶上亲了一下。

他微笑着闭上了眼睛。“圣诞快乐，Ben。”

没有人需要知道他在他的播放列表中加入了《圣诞节我只想要你》。


End file.
